


In the Right Order

by sapphireswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Self-Doubting Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: By all rights, it should be the other way around.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	In the Right Order

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9920791/3/Wingtips
> 
> "Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean." – Ash

It was _Sam and Dean_. Always had been, as long as there had been a Sam and a Dean.

Dean had noticed, though, as they haphazardly toured the country and met family after family that there was a different pattern. Often, the older child was named first. Or, barring that, introductions were conducted in alphabetical order.

"Sam and Dean" didn't meet either criterion.

That was okay, though. Dean had tried saying it the other way once, when he was alone in a motel room. It hadn't felt right.

It wasn't the way their family worked, even though his had been the only name for three and a half years. He realized it belonged second. He wondered, though, how long ago it had been that his father had decided that Sam was the more important one and decided to broadcast the fact to everyone as soon as they met.


End file.
